goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mmmbop
From their second album now The music video features h&j as guests on the Amanda show and includes claymation of plastic clay figures of the duo themselves thanks to Aardman Lyrics Henry and June: Oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Yeah You have so many relationships in this life Only one or two will last You go through all the pain and strife Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast Oh yeah And they're gone so fast, yeah Oh, so hold on the ones who really care In the end they'll be the only ones there And when you get old and start losing your hair Can you tell me who will still care? Can you tell me who will still care? Oh care Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah Said oh yeah In an mmmbop they're gone Yeah yeah Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose You can plant any one of those Keep planting to find out which one grows It's a secret no one knows It's a secret no one knows Oh, no one knows Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah In an mmmbop they're gone In an mmmbop they're not there In an mmmbop they're gone In an mmmbop they're not there Until you lose your hair Oh but you don't care, yeah Mmm bop, ba duba dop ba do bop Ba duba dop ba do bop Ba duba dop ba do, yeah yeah Mmm bop, ba duba dop ba do bop Ba duba dop ba do bop Ba duba dop ba do, yeah yeah Can you tell me? Oh No, you can't 'cause you don't know Can you tell me? Oh yeah You say you can but you don't know Can you tell me? Oh (which flower's going to grow?) No, you can't, but you don't know Can you tell me? (if it's going to be a daisy or a rose?) You say you can but you don't know Say you can but you don't know You don't know how, you don't know how Mmmbop, duba Du bop, du Yeah, yeah Mmmbop oh yeah duba Du bop, du Oh yeah Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du, yeah-e-yeah Personnel H&J - vocals Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen - backing vocals Zac Hanson - drums Tara lipinski - keyboards Lourdes - electric guitar